1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a socket which can be remotely manipulated and is of the type having a plug insertion guide fork.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the nuclear technology field, plug and socket systems are used to make connections in the "hot" areas, i.e., areas exposed to radiation. These systems seal the passage through a wall separating the hot area from the cold area (not exposed to radiation) and can be manipulated remotely by automated installations. Thus, the socket and the plug can be connected and disconnected without human intervention.
The plug-socket systems used include systems which are locked by locking lugs and which are unlocked by sliding a sleeve. A system of this kind is described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,220,817.
To enable the system to be manipulated under remote control, the socket comprises in the known manner a plug insertion guide fork having an upper branch and a lower branch of the same length, and the plug has two flats adapted to receive the branches of a remote manipulator tool. One branch has a groove designed to cooperate with a guide pin fastened to the sliding sleeve.
The present invention is directed to improving the presentation of the plug to the socket and in particular the guide (polarizer) function.